Winged Goddess
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: They never knew how much of two of a kind they were. They worked side by side and they shared common interesting. With events coming and going and fighting side by side, will feelings grow between these kindred feeling or will they stay they are now? Michael/OC
1. Who I am

"And here comes the only woman to be in the pilot program and fly a exo-suit." Michael said in a sing song tone as Hitomi walked over to him and Luca on the take off strip.

"How many times have I told you to stop that?" Hitomi asked him.

"I don't know. I kind of lost count after fifty." Michael confessed, "Why aren't you wearing your school uniform? You look cute in a skirt."

Hitomi's long pale green hair was down and it reached her lower back. She was currently wearing semi tight grey jeans, a long sleeve red shirt the was semi tight as well and a pair of chucks.

"You know I can't stand wearing that uniform at all or anything with a skirt you moron." Hitomi told him with a little anger in her tone, "Let a lone work in a attire like that."

"Lets not fight you two. I already have to make sure Alto-sempai doesn't fight with Michael- Sempai." Luca said with a sigh.

"What happened to Alto anyways. I don't see him here." Hitmoi stated.

"He is already out in his exo-suit flying around." Michael answered.

"Hitomi-Sempai, are you going to be one of the stunt flyers for the concert that Sheryl is having?" Luca asked her.

"Sorry Luca I cant. I am working that night so I am going have to pass. I hope that does not hurt your flight patterns for tonight."

"Such a shame for Hitomi. She will be missed." Michael said again in a sing song tone.

"Whatever." She replied bluntly.

"You will be missed tonight." Luca said with a smile.

"Thank you Luca. Well I better be going." Hitomi said before leaving.

"Be Careful." Michael told her.

She smiled at his caring ness. No matter how much he would flirt with her and other woman, he always cared for those around him.

Hitomi was all suited up and was running a diagnostic test on her VF's sniper system.

"Are you about done?" A Tech asked her from below.

"Yea, if we have time after this I would like to do a test run." Hitomi replied.

"You work too much you know that?" The tech told her as she just typed away on her laptop.

"No rest for the Weary." Hitomi simply replied.

"Ozma would probably shoot you for saying that." The Tech told her.

"I am not scared of him." Hitomi said with a smirk.

Her smirk was short lived when the alarm went off and a announcement of a vajra attack was announced.

"Time to go!." Hitomi yelled to the tech.

The threw her helmet to her and quickly got out her way.

"Good luck and be careful." The tech yelled.

"I will." She said with a smile as the glass capsule closed shut tightly.

It was pure chaos outside in space. Vajra were all over the place and what was worse, some of them made it inside the colony.

"Permission for evasive actions inside the colony." Hitomi asked in her open audio channel.

"Skull 6 you permission granted."

"Try not to destroy too many buildings." Michael said in a mocking tone.

"Try not to fall behind." She cheekily replied.

As Hitomi switched her VF from flight mode to full Battroid mode and started sniping Vajra as she landed. She took cover behind a large building and continued firing.

She suddenly noticed Henry Gilliam's VF acting weird.

"Skull 1, what is going on with Gilliam?" Hitomi asked.

"Gilliam is dead and some Civilian jumped into his VF. I need you and Michael to cover fire it. Keep the Vajra away from it. Ranka is with the civilian that has control over the VF." Ozma told Hitomi.

"You got it." Hitomi said closing the open audio channel.

"Lets make a game Hitomi." Michael said through a private audio channel.

"May the best win." Hitomi said knowing that it was a shooting game since they had a friendly competition.

As the two of them sniped the vajra away from the VF as it made its way away from the fray, it was odd at how good the civilian was with it.

"That amateur is pretty good." Michael commented as he watched the VF go up the side of a skyscraper building.

"I agree." Hitmoi replied, "Their going up up and away."

"You missed the last Vajra." Micahel told her bluntly.

"Uh no that one was your." She said as she watched the VF climb up.

"You wound me Hitomi."

"Even in a middle of a battle you still flirt! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Hitomi said as she suddenly fired a shot at a vajra that was creeping behind Michael.

It was merely inches from hitting Michael.

"I should get double points for saving your sorry ass."

Michael finally shot the last Vajra that was after the Civilian.

"Thanks for the save though you got it a little too close for comfort. Anyways we got the last one. Lets head back." Miachael told her.

"Okay, but I win this round." Hitomi said triumphtly.

"Why aren't you at school Hitomi?" Ozma asked her.

"Because of the stupid Vajra. After the sortie we had with them I was literally given the short end of the straw and stayed back to make sure it doesn't happen again since it just happened last night." Hitomi explained.

"Would you like to come with me to go see how Ranka is doing?" he asked her.

"Nah, I will be fine here. I have work to do anyways. Plus you are always busy so it would be good brotherly and sisterly bonding so have fun." Hitomi said with a smile, "I might go bug Klan anyways."

"Alright, see ya later." Ozma told her before leaving.

"See ya." Hitomi said with a wave.

She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket in her SMS jacket. There was a voice message left on her phone. She went to a nearby bench and saw the message was from her mother.

"Hitomi, Its your mother. I was wondering if you were okay. I heard about the attack that happened not too far from your school and I wanted to call you to make sure you are okay. I figured you sortied and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know that you are probably busy and not able to come see me due to your duties but please at least call me or message me so I don't have to worry. I love you so much Hitomi."

She smiled when the message ended.

"Even though it is almost impossible for me to come visit you or talk to you about SMS even though you know about it. You still check on me and make sure I am doing okay." Hitomi said to herself with a smile.

'Hello Mother, its me Hitomi. I am sorry I never got to call you or message you. I am fine. No injuries at all. Though, I have been very busy. I am currently on duty right now incase there would be another attack since it happened during the night and with the repairs, it is a good opportunity to be attacked again. How are you doing? I heard that you were under the weather and I feel awful not being able to see you. I will talk to you later as soon as I can.'

Hitomi hit the send button and sent the message to her mother. A smiled came across her face, knowing that she was able to protect her remaining family from those that threatened the colony. Just like her dad did when he was still alive.

**~Author's Note~**

**So I started this since I have been rewatching all of the Macross series and since I am having severe writers block for my Confluence story I needed to write something that would keep me writing. So here is this story. I want to let you know that this story will be full of references from old Macross series and movies and it will have references from other animes so I thought that maybe I would turn this into a little of a game for you die heart anime lovers while you read this story of mine. There is already two references that I have made from another anime and if you like to point them out you can PM me and we can discuss it. This will be by the book sort of speak so it will run along like the series does but it will turn AU later on and I will warn you when it becomes AU. Until next chapter **


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I only own My oc's and that is all…unfortunately **

'Life and Death. Heads or TAILS. It's like flipping a coin. If you get luck by landing on the good side of the coin you get to live, but if you land on the bad side of the coin you die. I feel as though sometimes, that is the rule of war. Unfortunately, the coin landed on the bad side for Gilliam.' Hitomi thought to her self as she watched the body of Gilliam in the capsule leave their view.

She and the other saluted to their fallen comrade and said their good byes. As the left she could not stop thinking. Alto, her friend and classmate, was wanting to pilot. She wondered if he truly knew what he was getting himself into.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see that is was Michael. She smiled to him in response.

"I am fine. I am just thinking." Hitomi replied to him.

He nodded to her but he knew better. While she may looked strong on the outside, it was a different story on the inside. She was heavily against Alto joining the SMS and it wasn't due to his skills. It was his attitude that had her worried. She hoped to god that he thought heavily on the decision.

When they all made it outside she saw him out there. He was surprised to see her there.

"You too?" he asked her.

She just nodded.

"As Civilian Military Providers we don't officially die in battle. We die in accidents. We wont be remembered by a headstone or a ceremonial gun salute. Our families would never know the truth behind our deaths." Ozma told Alto.

Hitomi continued walking not wanting to listen. She knew all to full well about what happens to a SMS personnel if they were killed in action.

It was almost like yesterday that her father, a SMS pilot, was killed in a battle. She was never told about the true reasoning about his death until she became a SMS pilot and found out.

The subject of death never really bothered her until it affected her own family and her own past.

She decided to go back to base and went straight to her barracks and called it a night.

As she laid on her back on her bed, she took her phone out and called home.

She heard the dial tone go off and off until finally some picked up.

"This is Yue." A voice answered.

"Hey its me mom."

"Hitomi? Is that really you?" Yue, her mother asked with excitement.

"Yea, I know we haven't talked for a long time and I thought it would be better to talk rather than message." Hitomi replied.

"How are you doing? You seem sad. Is everything okay?" Yue asked.

"Yea, maybe, I don't know. A person from my squadron was killed. We sent him to rest today." Hitomi replied.

"I see. How is school? Are you making good grades?"

"Yep, top honors in my class. Michael calls me a book worm at times." Hitomi said with a smile etched to her features.

"A Book worm, just like your father. He would rattle of random facts that he learned from books he would read." Yue said with a laugh.

"Yea, I sometimes do that. It annoys some of my friends while it amuses Michael and Luca." Hitomi said laughing.

"You remember Aria?" Her mother asked.

"How could I forget my step sister?" Hitomi asked.

"Well you have been so busy and you rarely come home. Well anyways, she has been rising up the charts with her music and she got a gig where she is the sole music writer for Sheryl Nome. Isn't that great?" Yue replied.

"That's great for her. I am happy. Please tell her how happy I am." Hitomi said in a sober tone.

"I will tell her that. She misses seeing you." Yue said sweetly.

"I know. I hate to say this but it is getting late and I have to train a new recruit tomorrow and so I need to get to bed."

"I love you with all my heart Hitomi and I support you no matter what. I love you my daughter."

"I love you too mom." Hitomi said before hanging up.

She let out a sigh and went to bed.

You know it is bad when you wake up late because the alarm did not go off. In this case in point, Hitomi slept in because her best friend, Klan, decided to smash her alarm clock to smithereens.

She woke up and noon when her phone started beeping when friends from school tried to text her. There on her desk was her beloved alarm clock. Destroyed beyond recognition.

It did not have a chance against a full fledge blue haired Zentradi name Klan.

"I know you were getting mad at me for not sleeping and I knew you threatened to smash it but I did not think you would do it." Hitomi said to herself with a sigh.

She got dressed in her SMS uniform and went to the hanger knowing that was where Alto was probably at.

As she walked to the hanger she put her long pale green hair into a hair ponytail. Her bangs fell just centimeters from her blue colored eyes.

"I am going to kill her." She mumbled to herself when she finally arrived to the hanger.

She saw that Michael had Alto in a SMS exo-suit that had been powered to a setting of high gravity and Alto had to walk across the length in it.

She smiled at him yelling at Michael and the fact that she went through the same thing as well as others did.

That was until she was reminded that she was after Klan at the moment.

"Hey, where have been?" Michael said when he noticed Hitomi.

"I over slept thanks to my alarm clock getting beaten to death for a crime it did not commit." Hitomi said bluntly.

Michael started laughing leaving poor Luca confused.

"What happened to your alarm clock Hitomi-sempai?" Luca asked.

"Klan threatened Hitomi that she would get rid of her alarm clock if she did not get a full eight hours of sleep and ended up destroying it." Michael said between laughs.

"Its not funny. I am going to kill her when I see her. That and now she owes me a new alarm clock." Hitomi said with a huff.

"Yea well Alto Hime is surviving so far." Michael said pointing to the struggling Alto.

"You jacked the settings didn't you." Hitomi said with a glare.

"He would have passed it way to easy." Michael replied.

"Your such a jerk." Hitomi said as she left the two standing there.

A few minutes went by Hitomi finally appeared in the hanger again except she was in her SMS exo-suit.

She easily walked in it until she finally reached where Alto was. The setting went to the same setting as Alto was and she started doing that same exercise he was doing.

"I don't need help." He retorted to her.

"Didn't say I was helping. Think of it as moral support." Hitomi said calmly.

"So you are apart of SMS the whole time too?" he asked.

"Yep, I have been for the last two years."

It grew silent between the two of them they kept going.

"Why?" he suddenly asked.

"Dunno. Maybe I wanted to be something more than just a student or maybe I just did it for the hell of it." Hitomi said with a cheeky smile.

"Stupid woman."

"Watch Hime, you're talking to a 2nd lieutenant here." Hitomi said.

"What!?" He yelled.

"You heard me. I am 2nd Lieutenant Hitomi Alva Dyson. The other Sniper/ Gunner in the Skull Squadron." Hitomi replied in a matter of fact tone.

**~Author's Notes~ **

**I had a little too much fun with the last part of chapter. I had to have a humorous part to it since the beginning was kind of depressing so yea. You also find out that Hitomi has a step sister. **

**For people who aren't well versed in the Japanese language, Hime stands for princess. For example: Miyazaki's film, Princess Mononoke, is actually call Mononoke Hime. **

**Alto being called a Hime is also a gag that stands during the anime. **

**Any comments, questions, or concerns just PM me :D**


End file.
